Lost
by trad-HP
Summary: Une traduction de Lost Auteur original de cette Fic :SnitchSnatcher C'est un OS sur le couple Tom Jedusort ou Riddle si vous préférer X Hermione Je mets T pour le petit peu de violence qu'il y a à la fin de ce OS.


Traduction de "Lost "

Ecrit par SnitchSnatcher 

Je traduit cette histoire car il s'agit d'un Tom Jedusort ( ou Riddle ) X hermione .

C'est un couple assez rare que j'affectionne tout particulièrement .

Je compte traduire un grand nombre d'histoire comprenant ce couple :-)

Mais qui pourront être retirer à la demande des hauteurs .Car je ne demande pas au propriétaire la permission de traduire . Je le fais avec les histoires qui me plaisent ( néanmoins si cela est interdit merci de m'en faire part ;-) )

Si non comme on dit : ENJOY

Crédit :  Je certifie que l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de SnitchSnatcher 

A prendre en compte: le fait que je puisse enlever cette traduction à sa demande à tout moment .

Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling .

Ca n'a pas tarder pour moi de le renconter ,non vraiment pas .

Une fois que j'ai su qui il était , je l'ai automatiquement détésté , je l'ai craint , je l'ai évité .

Je connaissais son passé , je connaissais son futur et je savais ce qu'il adviendrait de lui .

Mais malgré la haine et la crainte qu'il m'inspirait , il m'intriguait .

Son intelligence , sa façon de parler , de penser ...Ont fait tomber tout les plans et les résolutions que je m'étais donnés. Et je me suis retrouvée à me demander comment il avait put provoquer ça .

Comme dit le célèbre proverbe : la curiositée est un vilain défaut . Dommage j'était en plein dedans, mais il m'arrivait parfois quand je reprenais conscience , de me dire : Pour l'amour de Godric Griffondor! C'est Lord Voldemort , celui qui blessera tout les gens que tu aimes , qui brisera ta vie !

Et pourtant je voulais toujours en savoir plus sur lui , sur son talent .

Je luttais constamment contre moi ,et ma curiosité sans limite. Puis finalement , j'ai cédée . J'ai essayée de me convaincre que ce que je fesait n'était pas si mal que ça , qu'ils auraient voulus que je l'espionne , et que j'en découvre plus sur lui .

Mais de toute façon ils n'étaient pas ici , jétais seul . Et ce qu'ils auraient pensés ne m'importait pas plus que ça .

Quand je lui ai parlé pour la premiére fois , il était exactement comme je m'y étais attendu . Il avait un vocabulaire riche .Mais ses mots remplis de sarcasme sortaient de sa bouche qui me jetait un sourire froid et satisfait . J'ai tout de suite pensée que je l'avais ennuyé , mais il a chercher ma présence à maintes et maintes reprises . Nous parlions des cours , des examens et de ce que nous voudrions faire plus tard , de notre avenir .

Mais j'ai tout de suite remarquer que ses yeux sombres tel des onyxs brillaient d'excitation quand il décrivaient ses plans . Il n'a jamais parler de devenir Lord Voldemort , mais il restait vague disant qu'il voulait "apporter le changement " ou encore " faire radicalement changer les choses " .

Nous discutions chaques jour sur différents sujets . Il n'était pas peut dire que nous n'étions jamais d'accord et que je ne pouvais jamais continuer de parler sans qu'il me coupait pour exprimer sont point de vue qu'il pensait toujours meilleur que le mien . J'avais trouvée quelque chose qui me permettait de tenir , seul , ici, loin des autres . Chaque matin je me réveillais excitée comme une puce , à l'idée de savoir sur quel sujet nous discuterions les jours à venir . J'avais envie d'entendre sa voie douce et limpide chaque fois que j'étais loin de lui . "Hermione" dirait il calmement , "je pense que tu as tort . L'incantation devrait ... " et il continuerait de me corriger pendant que je le regarderais fixement , ravie .

C'était pendant une de nos disputes que nous avons eu notre premier baiser . C'était un débat plutôt agiter et j'étais sur d'avoir raison ! Mais bien sur il essayait de me prouver le contraire . Donc , en ayant marre de cette dispute n'ayant ni queue ni tête , je suis rentrée dans mon petit monde , ne voulant pas aggraver la situation en répliquant . Quelques instants plus tard je me suis rendue compte qu'il m'embrassait , le temps que la situation me monte au cerveau ... ( ndt: hop hop hop^^ ) et je répondais de suite à son baiser. Il était tenace et entreprenant ; j'allais me montrer à sa hauteur .

Bien qu'il était Tom Jedusort , le futur Lord Voldemort , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tomber dans ses bras à chaque fois . Pendant des mois nous avons eu une étrange relations ,nous discutions et nous nous disputions mais , là c'était différent , avant nous ne finissions jamais au lit apres des débats particulierement passionés .

La premiere fois que nous avons fait l'amour , je m'en rappelle très bien . Je voulais me donner à lui mais je n'étais pas prète . J'avais encore du mal à assimiler "la relation avec le futur Lord Voldemort" il me fallait donc un peu plus de temps pour passer à l'étape supérieure . La premiere fois c'était assez inconfortable et douloureux , mais je me rappelle avoir aimer la façon dont il me serrait dans ses bras .Bien sur il s'est améliorer ensuite , et cette étape faisait ensuite partie de ma routine .

Au moment où je vous parle je me sens honteuse d'avoir été si facilement encline à faire l'amour avec lui , mais à l'époque rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis .

Apres Poudlard (ndt: poudlard se dit Hogwarts en Anglais ) nous avons emménagers ensemble , nous avions tres peu d'argent mais nous avions réussis à nous payer un appartement de taille modeste sur le chemin de traverse _( ndt : le chemin de traverse se dit :diagon alley en Anglais )_ . Tom avait tout de suite trouver un travail à Barjow et Beurk_ ( ndt: barjow et beurk se dit :Borgin and Burkes en anglais ), _ et moi j'avais trouver un travail au ministère , le travail au bureau ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde .

J'essayait d'ignorer le fait que Tom suivait le chemin qui le menait vers le Lord, mais j'avais du mal à ne pas voir les ressemblances qu'il commençait à avoir avec lui . Je ne voulais pas entendre parler des Horcruxes . Je ne savais donc pas si il en avait déjà fait ou même si il comptait en faire .

Tom , lui , il n'a jamais voulu entendre parler de mariage ni d'amour . Je me souviens que dans un moment de passion je lui avais dit l'aimer et qu'il à eu un comportement étrange pendant plusieurs jours . C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimer , il c'était bien sur soucier de moi , mais pour lui j'étais sa propriétée qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix , plus brillante que le plus brillant des bijoux . Mais il ne me voyait pas comme son égal ou la moitié de son âme .

Je lui disait toujours que je l'aimais , il avait besoin de l'entendre même si il ne me rendait pas mes sentiments . Et puis un beau jour , comme un serpent sur sa proie , il a essayer de me mordre. Je savais que ce jour arriverait , mais je ne pensais pas si tôt .

Nous étions couchés ensemble et je lui avais dit que je l'aimais plus que tout et que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui .Je regrette de l'avoir fait .

C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était lever et s'était mis à hurler. Je lui avait alors dis qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste , et que c'était la seule chose que je lui demandais de comprendre et qu'il pouvait bien faire un effort . N'ayant pas apprécié , il m'avait jeter des sortilèges de toute sortes , me laissant contusionnée et cassée . Mais avec tout la dignitée qu'il me restait je suis réstée droite .

J'ai voulu partir la première fois , mais je n'ai pas pu ,je ne pourrais jamais .

Tom aimais se sentir supérieur à moi . Et après sa premiere attaque il s'est rendu compte que me battre était une bonne façon de garder sa supérioritée . Alors , chaque fois qu'il était en colère , il me brisait , un peu plus . Et j'ai commencé à oublier qui j'étais.

Le temps passait , et tout cela continuais . J'avais finis par l'accepter . Mon amour pour Tom me permettait de surmonter n'import quel difficultée . Quand j'y ai pensée ma vie semblait simple , mais c'était plus compliquée qu'il n'y parraissait .

Alors , c'est arrivé . C'était un Dimanche ordinaire et je faisais la grasse mat' profitant de mon jour de congé . Mais en lisant un magazine je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait . J'étais intelligente et j'avais peur de comprendre car je ne les avais jamais manquée . J'ai vérifier dans mon agenda et il confirma mon hypothèse. J'ai donc pris ma baguette magique et prononcée le sort que j'avais appris il y a longtemps. BLEU. Je savais ce que cela signifiais . Et ça m'a retourner l'estomac .

Ensuite , j'ai été vraiment malade , prise de nausée .Ce n'était pas juste , j'ai pleurer jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soit sec et que ma gorge me fasse mal. Ensuite , je me suis lavée et j'ai quitter la salle de bain .

Quand j'ai descendu les escaliers , il était là , il m'attendait. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait entendu et qu'il exigeait savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait . Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire . Il m'a forcé

Quand je lui ai dit que j'était enceinte , il n'à pas voulu me croire , mais il s'avait que je ne mentais pas . Alors les cris ont commencés , les hurlements , les accusations . Il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant , qu'il n'en avait pas besoin , pendant que moi j'étais assise sur le plancher , sanglotente , impuissante . Tom à toujours détester quand je faisais du bruit . Alors il m'à lever en me tirant par les cheveux et ma claquer la tête contre le mur .

C'était différent , avant il utilisait les sorts , maintenant c'était la violence physique . C'était plus dur .Je protégeais mon ventre avec hacharnement , pendant qu'il me giflait sans relache . Puis il m'a dit que j'étais sans valeur , et j'ai fait la pire chose que j'aurais pu lui faire. Je l'ai ignoré .

**ENDOLORIS** _(ndt: endoloris se dit crucio en Anglais ) _ .Il a parlé calmement , comme si de rien était . Tom détestait l'ignorance . De plus je ne l'avais jamais ignorer avant .Pendant que la douleur intense parcourait mes veines , je regardait les yeux de celui que autrefois j'avais aimée , et que je méprisais aujourd'hui . Maintenant plus aucune sortie n'était possible , je m'était aventurée trop loin , j'aurai pu essayer de prendre la clé des champs et partir , mais mes efforts seraient restés stériles. Je ne pouvais pas mourrir , car je n'étais plus seul. Je ne pouvais pas prendre une décision sans me demander qui elle endomagerait . Il avait tellement changé . Je regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir vu avant .


End file.
